plain creepy
by Lol muffins
Summary: the teens land on a deserted island and find a house that holds a dark secrr t one that could kilk hiccup
1. Chapter 1

Hiccups P.O.V

We had just landed on a deserted island and were looking for a place to sleep. You may be wondering why we landed on a deserted island? Well we had been flying when a storm hit and we were forced to land. Anyway we were looking for a place to sleep when Snotlout yelled " look a house!" we looked to were he was pointing and sure enough there about 10 feet away was a house. We walked to the house and Astrid knocked on the door. The door silently creaked open but no one was there but what we found was even more shocking. There in every room were pictures of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccups P.O.V

" every bone in my body was telling me to run but I didn't "

" how?" Asked astrid looking at the pictures of me

" hiccup" said a weird voice

" who's there I asked

"hiccup don't you remember me hiccup" it asked

"no I don't...wait Cecelia?


	3. Snotlout ruins it

Hey guys new chappie

* * *

HICCUPS P.O.V

Cecilia I ask

"yes hiccup" responded Cecilia

hiccups eyes welled up with tears "I thought you were dead killed by..."

shhh hiccup I am dead but I have come to tell you something" responded Cecilia

"ok what is it" I asked

"that there will be a great..."

"wait wait wait who the hel is Cecilia" yelled snotlout

yea what he said" responded tuff nut

"1st don't talk about Cecelia that way 2 let me explain"

* * *

**bam snotlout ruined it next chappie should be up tomorrow or Saturday **


	4. There past

Well I was only eight when it all happened.

"when what happened?" Asked fishlegs

"well maybe if you shut up you will find out" answered astrid

ANYWAY

* * *

Berk 8 years ago

Well it was a normal day on berk. The people were fishing,building houses,and rebuilding houses from the dragon raid last night. Well Stoic was at the docks waiting for a new ship tip arrive. This particular ship held a family from an unknown island. The ship contained a burly Viking man named dogsbreath the gross, a lovely Viking women named rosey the pretty and there daughter Cecelia. When they arrived there they would make a trade they would give berk there animal skins and berk would give them there dragon hides. "Ship Ho" yelled some random Viking on the docks. When they got there stoic greeted him and showed them around " and here we have are..." BAM! An explosion was heard in the far distance.

_know not Now hiccup I told him to stay quiet._

by then of course Cecilia had gone to play with the other Viking children but found No one But a scrawny auburn haired boy. They started to talk when Cecelia herd her mom calling. "Sorry got to go um BEFOR i leave may I ask your name" asked Cecelia. "its hiccup" he answered. Cecelia ran on.

as the months passed Cecelia and hiccup started to become freinds that nobody knew about but one day hiccups dad found out. He was so mad that he went and executed her but what he didn't know was CeCelia wash no mortal. Oh no she was a goddess.


	5. New chappie

**If it was unclear last chapter Cecilia is a goddess **

* * *

**"he executed her for being your friend?" Asked Astrid totally surprised by Stoic's actions**

**"yes he did" responded hiccup**

* * *

**As the teens talked about Cecelia they never noticed her sneak away. She went to a dark room and started to morph into her true form. You see this was not Cecelia oh, know this was a Demond a Demond sent from outcast island by Alvin. To kill hiccup.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm typing on my phone sorry about the grammar I'm trying.**

* * *

After the talk about Cecilia they decided to crash here for the night Cecelia decided that hiccup should have the best room. "Here we go hiccup." Says Cecelia. every one was amazed hiccups room looked amazing! The walls of the master bedroom were painted a midnight blue withe the words dragon trainer were written in black and a style that looked like they were made out of night fury scales. The king sized bed was also jet black with navy blue sheets and pillows. It Webern had a huge slab of rock were toothless could sleep above that was the words deadly speedster written just like the words above hiccups bed. By hiccups bed as table sat that contained a charcoal pen and a lot of parchments for drawing and writing. "Wow how did you..." Asked hiccup amazed by his room. "Remember hiccup I've known you the longest she then left to show the other there rooms they all had blue walls a twin sized bed a bunch of feathers for there dragons to sleep on and that was pretty much it. "Hey how come hiccup and toothless got the best room?" Asked snolout. Because Cecelia answer "he's my friend." She answered


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry yet his isn't an update :'( I need a name for Cecelia your probably going she already has a name why do you need another one? Well science Cecelia is a Demond scent to kill hiccup and disguised As Cecelia she needs a n real name I will give a shoutout to so ever gets the winnig name thx **


	8. Chapter 8

"Something seemed a little bit off about Cecelia." Astrid says to riffnut.

"Yea I know why does he get the huge room and not us!"she rants

"know I mean I don't think she is who she says she is" she says looking at the wall.

"what scared she's going to steel your man?" Says ruff

"k-k-know I-I'm just w-worried" she answers back

"mhmm" says ruff.


End file.
